


There is only you

by bee_valeria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_valeria/pseuds/bee_valeria
Summary: Destiel/Drarry Crossover Team free will are sent to a different dimension---where wizards thrive in peace among humans--- By our favorite trickster, Gabriel in order to protect them from a deadly and mysterious threat so until Gabriel and Balthazar get rid of the threat, the members of team free will, have to impersonate substitute professors under Dumbledore’s order as not to cause panic among the students.





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Listen to me Castiel, you must seek refuge with Albus Dumbledore, tell him I sent you and he’ll know what to do and whatever you do, do not touch any mirrors make sure you tell your boy toy and samsquatch. I’ll bring you guys back when it’s safe.”  _

 

Castiel groan, his brothers words ringing in his aching head, making the angel dizzy with effort as he tried making sense of his surroundings. He heard a groan from his right, probably Dean.

 

As Castiel opened his eyes, his vision struggled to adjust to the darkness that surrounded them, the moon looming over a majestic castle that vibrated with magic almost as if the structure itself were alive.

 

“Dean? Cas?” Sam’s voice came from his left and as he turned he saw the shape of the youngest Winchester struggling to sit up.

 

“I’m here Sammy.” Dean half said and half groan, his whole body ached from whatever just happen. “Hey Cas, what the hell happen to us?”  

 

“It seems that Gabriel sent us to a different dimension… the last thing he said to me is that we are to look for someone name Albus-- Albus Dumbledore and to not touch any sort of mirrors under any circumstances.” Castiel rubbed his forehead, not noticing the look of shocked from Sam.

 

“Wait- Cas you mean Albus Dumbledore as in THE Albus Dumbledore!” Sam exclaimed, struggling to stay upright as he gawked at the frowning angel who seemed confused.

 

“I assure you he said Albus Dumbledore, but I don’t get why you are putting emphasizes into his name.” Castiel said as he looked back at Dean who was still laying on his back panting slightly almost as in pain. “Perhaps you know who this Character is…” 

 

“Exactly my point! “ Sam cried in exasperation “-he is a book character from the Harry Potter series, he is one of the most powerful wizards in the wizarding world.” 

Sam finished with a hint of amazement not believing his ears or even luck to be able to enter the world where magic is alive and and not being misused by bored housewives especially when it was one of his favorite series.

 

“Of Course you would know, you nerd.” Dean replied with a hint of amusement receiving sam’s famous bitchface. 

 

“That’s probably the reason why Gabriel sent us here, to seek protection from whatever was after us.” Castiel said as he slowly stood up when his vision was no longer spinning, turning towards Dean and extending his hand towards him.

 

“So we still don’t know what was after us?” Dean asked as he took Cas hand and pulled himself up, his fingers lingering a second too long but the angel didn’t seem to notice.

 

“No, but it’s not something that we have encountered before.” Castiel replied his hand tingling from where it had met dean’s hand.

 

“So what now, we wonder around until someone finds us?” Sam asked a he took notice of his surroundings making a double take when he saw the building ahead of them, he was close to having what dean would call a fangirl moment.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good Idea, we should probably avoid interacting with any other people as one might be the thing that was chasing us.” Castiel stated in his stoic tone of voice, although Dean was able to pick up on a hint of what seemed to be worried.

 

“B-but it would go much faster and safer if we were to ask someone for help” Sam tried explaining but he knew Cas right, but the temptation of running into some of the character and witnessing their personalities up close was overruling his logic.

 

“And say what ‘oh hey do you know where dumbledore’s office is we happen to travel dimensions running away from some evil dark force that may or may not have come along with us’ yeah that’ll go well with a bunch of hormonal magical teenagers.” Dean said, sarcasm rolling off in waves as his frustration increased, he didn’t like being in a situation he couldn’t control, where he couldn’t be sure if he was able to keep the two most important people in the world safe.

 

“Dea-” Castiel started but Dean interrupted him

 

“No don’t Dean me, we have to come up with a plan and figure out who’s out to get us so we can go home!” Dean hissed but stopped when Castiel put a hand on his mouth and threw him into the bushes keeping his chest against dean’s back as he kept his hand in place, his breath tickling Dean’s neck as he closed around his ear to whisper to him.

“Someone is coming” Dean nodded as his cheeks flushed slightly as Castiel’s breath made him shiver. 

 

At his nod, Castiel took his hand away from Dean’s mouth but didn’t move back. Sam who had heard the voices, just watched their little interaction with quiet curiosity refraining from making a funny remark.

 

“I’m telling you Draco, Potter is following you around.” Blaise voice seemed to echo through the silent night as Pansy laughed while Draco simply glared at them even at Crabbe and Goyle who didn’t know exactly what was happening but still trailed behind them.

 

“If I didn’t know better I’d say Potter has a slight crush on our poor little Draco.” Pansy said laughing at the nasty sneer Draco threw her way.

 

“Don’t talk nonsense, Pansy after all Potter seems quite interested in the weaslette.” Draco said as he made a distasteful face causing Pansy and Blaise to trade a knowing look.

 

“Quite so, I heard Theodore that Potter got jealous when he saw Thomas and the Weasley snogging earlier this week.” Blaise added with a smirk trying to goad his friend, after all it was no real secret that Draco harbored some sort of feelings towards Potter.

 

As the two hunters and angel witness this scene, Sam tried his hardest to not make some sort of sound, here he was mere feet away from the infamous slytherins talking about Harry in a way that suggest that the young wizard had started his slight obsessive stalking on Draco.

 

While the Slytherins started making their way into the Castle Draco stop so suddenly that his two lackeys bump into him sending him few inches forward before he regain his balance , looking around near the bushes that hid the hunters.

 

“Is something wrong Darling” Pansy asked a hint of worry seeping into her tone

 

“It’s nothing I just felt like we were being watch.” Draco said, still looking at the bushes, making Dean tense as he slowly reached for his gun getting ready to spring into action.

 

“Oh I bet its your darling Potter looking to corner you alone in a dark corner and ravish you.” Pansy said with a giggle masking her tense expression.

 

“It’s probably nothing” Blaise as he grabbed draco’s arm dragging him away from his previous spot. But he still kept a watchful eye in case they were to find a nasty surprise.

 

Few moments the Slytherins were moving quickly away from their spot but before they could make a move three figures stumbled away from some bushes the opposite side of them.

 

“I told you, they probably found out we were trailing them” Ron Weasley murmured brushing some leaves from his trousers while moving a bit more into the small clearing in front of them

 

“We were out of earshot so if they knew someone was following them they don’t exactly who it was.” Harry said as he moved in next to Ron waiting for Hermione to step into the clearing but seemed to be struggling with her hair and the small branches.

 

“Need a little help ‘Mione”  Ron snickered as he untangled some of her hair from the bush, while avoiding a slap from her.

 

“I think we followed Draco long enough” Hermione stated as she freed herself with their help, brushing the lingering leaves from her hair.

 

“Hermione is right” Ron said after Harry looked in the direction the Slytherins had gone.

 

“You are right…” Harry gave in with a sigh after all they had spent the whole evening after dinner trailing them, with still no Idea to what Malfoy might be up to however that didn’t mean the nasty prat wasn’t up to something. 

 

As the Golden trio made their way back to Howard's, the other trio simultaneously released their breath, now that the threat of being exposed was gone.

 

“Maybe we should follow them…” Sam suggested looking in the directions they’ve gone.

 

Before they followed them Dean cleared his throat.

“Um… Cas mind backing up a bit.”

 

“Oh, Of course” Cas replied backing away as he stood up.

 

“Thanks Man, um let's just u-um followed them and hopefully find Dumbledory.” Dean said a slight blush tinting his cheeks, his body suddenly cold from the lack of body heat.

 

“It’s Dumbledore…” Sam said with another bitch face.

 

“Whatever let’s  just go.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Hope you'll enjoy it and Happy Belated Christmas and other holidays! (for some reason that sounds weird, what do you guys think?) I hoped you had a great weekend!

As the golden trio made their way back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore was looming by the entrance, waiting for his unusual visitors.He had received a letter from an old friend of his, stating that he had sent his brother; Castiel and the two hunters Sam and Dean Winchester--- into his dimension for protection from a mysterious assailant who seemed to posed a bigger danger than anticipated.

“Professor Dumbledore” The trio greeted him, snapping him away from his thoughts 

“Hello, my children I hope your mission went well ” Dumbledore chuckled, putting his hands behind his back, peering into their guilt stricken faces. 

“We-” Harry started but was cut off by a loud crashing from outside the entrance. Startling the four wizards.

“It’s best you leave” Dumbledore said suddenly as he scurried them off to their dormitories, eliciting curious glances from the young wizards who nodded and started to make their way back but hid behind a corner when Harry heard muffled voices, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Harry!” Hermione hissed trying to keep her voice down so as to not be heard. “We should go back to our rooms, we could get in trouble.”

“It’s fine ‘mione, I just need to see what is going on” Harry whispered back as he peered through the corner trying to catch a glimpse “don’t tell me you didn’t feel like we were being followed after we started making our way back.” 

At his statement Hermione stopped, she had felt it but she had shrugged it as adrenaline and paranoia from spying on the Draco and his posse of friends. 

“It’s okay Hermione after all we are prefects with the exception of Harry, there should be no problem and if someone is to find us we could say we are making our rounds” Ron said trying to reassure her.

“Ron you know how much I hate prefects abusing their status-” Hermione started but was cut off by Harry

“It’s okay if it’s only once, and if it’s for a good cause” Harry said in a rushed tone, backing Ron up trying to reassure Hermione.

“And what good cause would that be, Harry?” Hermione raised her eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip.

“Well it could be Malfoy and his friends following us, trying to get one on us” Harry said, with all honesty he really believe that could be the case, after all it wouldn’t be the first time Malfoy tried to get back at them if he indeed realize he was being followed.

“Oh! All right, but only this one” Hermione finally relented, regretting it almost immediately when Ron and Harry high-five each other but before she could scold them they heard the muffled voices again.

 

“Watch where you going you giant moose!” Dean hissed after Sam stumble near the entrance of the giant castle causing pieces of stone to fall.

“Sorry” Sam mumbled a slight flush crept into his face, he had been too busy admiring the sight of the castle that he hadn’t notice where he was walking.

This was ridiculous he needed to get a hold of his emotions, he couldn’t spend the whole time ‘fangirling’ especially if he needed to keep his guard up in case that creature from back home had really come into the dimension with them.

“Boys-” a voice behind them said “I hope you made it here safely.” Dumbledore said. Albus Freaking Dumbledore. Sam’s breath hitched a bit, he was in the presence of one of his favorite characters from the series. He was close to fainting from excitement, thankfully Cas came to the rescue.

“Yes, we made it here alright” Cas extended his hand “-and I supposed you must be Albus Dumbledore, the wizard my brother trusted to help us keep safe.”

“Quite so, and you must be Castiel. Loki or should I say Gabriel ---has told me much about you and your hunter friends.” Dumbledore said as he shooked the angel’s hand, looking behind him to the two hunters, a tall one---must be Sam--- who seemed short on breath while the other one--- Dean--- simply regarded him with a glare.

“Anyways, I think it’s best to go to my office to talk more privately.” Dumbledore suggested and started walking once all three nodded in agreement. He didn’t even glance at the corner he knew his students were hiding in.

The older trio followed, taking in the inside of the castle all with different reactions; Sam still had the potential of fainting any given moment even with Dean pulling his arm as he dragged him around, Cas was assessing the structure taking in the splendor in a really methodical kind of way, while Dean glared with suspicion at any dark corner.

Dean felt like the walk to wizard’s office was taking forever, especially since he had to drag his moose of a brother around who seem ready to pass out from excitement, I mean who did that. The castle itself wasn’t much to look at. Sure it seemed to be radiating with magic, which made him uneasy; after all he wasn’t a fan of witches and their magic.

After what seemed forever they reached a flight of stairs that had poor Sammy gasping, the guy was even more gone than he previously thought, who in their right mind would fangirl about a bunch of st-

Before Dean could continued his train of thought, the stairs started to fucking move and he grabbed the first thing within his reached which he expected to be the handrail but turned out to be Cas thigh and when he realize what he was grabbing onto he let go and stumble backwards. It probably wouldn’t have ended badly except he was still grabbing Sam’s arm and that added extra weight that pulled them both down, stumbling down the stairs with a loud crash.

“Dean! Sam! Are you guys okay?” Castiel rushed to their aid, extending his hands to both brothers.

“We are fine Cas, I just wasn’t expecting them to move…” Dean mumbled while taking Cas’ hand for the second time that day, not that he was counting or anything.

“Dude! That was awesome!” Sam said in a breathless tone, causing Dean to glare holes in his direction.

“How was it awesome for us to fall down a flight of stairs, Sammy you really need to snap out of it before I make Cas use some of his angel mojo on you.” Dean grunted while Sam grabbed Cas hand to pulled himself up.

Instead of replying to his comment, Sam settled for bitchface number three.

Dumbledore simply stood at the top of the stairs trying to hide a small smile that made it’s way into his features, they reminded him of another similar group of friends.

“Come on, we need to discuss what we are going to do next, the sooner we get to Dumbledore’s office the sooner we can resolve the issue at hand.” Castiel spoke as he started making his way up the stairs again, the two Winchesters following close behind.

Minutes Later they stopped in front of a Gargoyle that stood frozen in place. Dean was ready to make a smart comment about the statue,when Dumbledore uttered the words “Sherbet Lemon”  
Making the Gargoyle to step aside, leaving Dean in awed not so different from his brother who still seemed to be fangirling almost about everything.

“Come inside, gentlemen.” Dumbledore said as he stepped inside his office, taking a seat behind his clawfoot desk. The trio followed his example, taking a seat in the available chairs in front of his desk--- except for the angel who opted to stay standing.

“Professor Du-” Sam started 

“Call me Dumbledore” Dumbledore interjected  
“Right, Dumbledore how much do you know about our situation?” Sam asked pushing his inner geek deep inside, it was time for him to stop acting like a teenage girl and time for him to get down to business.

“I only know that Gabriel wants me to keep you safe until the situation is back to control.” Dumbledore replied opening a lemon drop and popping it into his mouth. "Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"

The boys shook their heads in response, while trying to figure out what exactly they were going to be doing here while Gabriel tried to fix their little dilema.

“So what now, We stay here until everything is fixed?” Dean asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

“Exactly so.” Dumbledore replied unfazed by the hunter’s tone.

“How is that going to work, won’t the students wonder why there are three strange men wondering around Hogwarts?” Sam asked, his mind going through multiple scenarios as how they could do that, but nothing seem to be exactly right.

“Of course they would be wondering, after all... the youth seems to be full of curiosity.” Dumbledore smiled “however they won’t mind too much as the three of you seem to arrive at the perfect time; some of my professors are attending ‘wizarding teaching convention’ in America and won’t be back for a week or two, making you their substitutes. This is probably why Gabriel sent you during this time period, so it wouldn’t arouse too much suspicion.”

“Wait! What?” Dean exclaimed, he wasn’t sure he heard the old man right. Them as substitutes for a bunch of Magical brats. Not gonna happen.

“I assure you, it’s the best possible scenario for all of us.” Dumbledore assured them. 

“B-but we know nothing about teaching whatever the brats are learning, won’t that mess with their studies or something’.” Dean mumble, his mind trying to wrap itself around the idea of him as a professor, teaching actual students-- his stomach churned at the thought-- Sam and Cas could probably pull it off but not him he was just a dumb high school dropped out that only knew how to hunt and kill.

“Dean, it’s okay.” Castiel put his hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure the frantic hunter who seemed ready to bolt.

“It’s not freaking okay Cas! What If I- mean what if we mess up or something.” Dean said while trying to stand up and rushed out of the room, but Cas was gripping his shoulder keeping him in place, preventing him from escaping the source of his agitation. 

“Dean, I want you to take a big breath-” Cas said whilst looking deep into his eyes, as Dean did as he was told “Now exhale, like that now listen to me, there is nothing to worry about. I’m pretty sure Gabriel has something plan out for this specific situation.”

Sam and Dumbledore silently watch as Dean seemed to composed himself with the encouragement of the angel, but they didn’t comment.

“Castiel is right, Gabriel sent in his letter the steps and ingredients of a spell that will give you temporary knowledge of the subject that you decide on teaching.” Dumbledore said while taking a white parchment of paper, out from his desk drawer. “Although it seems it’ll required some angel grace and only last for 3 hours maximum.”

“Interesting” Castiel whispered in awed, Gabriel really had outdone himself with this plan. “Dumbledore if you don’t mind me asking, where are we going to be staying?” Castiel asked as the brothers sat upright, waiting for the replied to his question.

“Well the professors at Hogwarts usually have their own little suites attached to their offices, but since you are going to be here only temporarily we can give you the Guest quarters; it has three bedrooms a bathroom and a small common area, enough to house the three of you comfortably.” he explain while opening another lemon drop. He watched his visitors processed the information--- with curiosity, he expected that the following couple of weeks would be anything but boring. 

The trio nodded,the arrangement was decent enough and they got to sleep close to one another. Something that all three had been worried about. 

Dean was about to ask more questions about their stay at Hogwarts, when a yawn escaped him. The haven’t slept since thursday night, now according to what appear to be a calendar with saturday’s date. He wonder how time passed in this world was like back home or was it more like Hell?

“It’s getting late, how about you all decided what subjects you want to teach tonight and we’ll figure out the details tomorrow morning before breakfast and give you guys some time to adjust life here in hogwarts before classes start again on monday.” Dumbledore said as he stood up ready to take them back to their new chambers.

 

Outside Dumbledore’s office the golden trio had given up on trying to hear their conversation, it seemed that he had cast a silencing charm in his office.

“Come on guys, it’s best we go back.” Hermione said as she started to walked back to the gryffindor tower, the boys following close behind, a defeated sigh escaped Harry’s mouth.

“Why is everyone so secretive nowadays, first Malfoy acting all suspicious and now three strange men appearing in Hogwarts with Dumbledore not wanting us to know what’s going on.” Harry said in one breath, huffing a bit.

“Come on mate, I’m sure Professor Dumbledore has a good reason, and about Malfoy when isn’t that ferret acting suspicious.” Ron said trying to cheer up his best mate, the guy had been through a lot lately to the point that he was getting weirdly obsessed with Malfoy.

“You are right, maybe he’ll tell us what’s going on tomorrow at breakfast.”

And with that the golden trio made their way back to the Gryffindor tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....Sorrrrrryyy for not updating in what seems like years but been busy with life and stuff and having writer's block is a bi*** especially since I had to write a lot of boring things to set up the setting and were essential (otherwise i wouldn't have spent hours of erasing and rewriting the whole thing) anyways this chapter is a bit of a long chapter or at least it's to me, but alas nothing can be done about it ..... enough of my rambling please continue reading while I continue rambling at the end of the chapter about a head cannon that came to me as I was watching random supernatural conventions on YouTube  
>  ~~~~~~~~~ Beevaleria 
> 
> Wait!!!! Before I forget There is going to be a minuscule spoiler (a name from one of the recent episodes in season 12 so in case that you haven't watch them ignore the name and the little footnote explaining the name at the end of the chapter

Upon arriving to the guest chambers and bidding goodnight to the professor, Sam immediately chose the bedroom farthest to the left; it had the biggest bed. Castiel chose the smallest one in the middle, leaving Dean with the one farthest to the right.

“Wait, Cas are you even going to use the bed? After all angels, don’t need sleep, right?” Sam inquired with curiosity.

“Usually that is the case, but unfortunately something here at ‘Hogwarts’ is preventing full access to my grace while I’m in my vessel” Castiel replied as he sat down in the love seat in front of the fireplace, the guest chambers were quite comfortable, big enough to house three grown men. “I’m expecting to start showing human qualities within few hours.”

“That’s great. Just what we needed; a defenseless angel while being on the run.” Dean stated sarcasm dripping from his words, which even Castiel picked up on.

Narrowing his eyes Castiel replied “I am not defenseless, Dean... I am an angel of the lord.”

“Yeah, an Angel of the lord that doesn’t have his mojo.” Dean said as he approached said angel, his steps heavy with determination.

“I have my ‘Mojo’ it's just that I can’t access all of it while I’m here.” Castiel stood up to face Dean, he wasn’t about to let him have the upper hand in the argument that was sure to follow.

“What good is that gonna be if that thing comes out to get you, how are you going to protect yourself? I can’t always be there to protect you.” Dean angrily stated, his face inches away from the blue-eyed angel that looked just about to burst with indignation.

“Protect me? You don’t need to protect me, I can do that myself without your help or are you forgetting I was the one who raised you from perdition” Castiel poked the hunter in the chest, his way of expressing anger without any real smiting.

“Here we go again…” Sam whispered to himself, getting ready to interfere if it goes violent or to flee if they decided to finally to act upon their feelings. Whichever happen he knew it wouldn’t be fun for him to be stuck in the middle of it.

“That’s different Cas, you had full access to your angel mojo back then, now there is a dangerous creature -that we have no idea what could it be- after us.” Dean said unfazed by Cas little outburst.

“It’s not different, I can still look after myself and both of you even without my powers, I have been a soldier for thousands of years, way before even the concept of you was brought into this world. So, you could say I am perfectly capable of keeping us safe.” Castiel finished while pushing forward forcing Dean to take a step back. However, the hunter refused to back down from this. He needed Cas to understand that he couldn’t go around throwing himself in dangerous situations, especially now that the angel had restricted access to his powers.

“I know…” Dean said softly trying a different approached, which seemed to work as Castiel’s face soften at his tone of voice. “-but I worry about you, Cas. You are family and I don’t want to see you throwing yourself into danger lik-”

“Like you and Sam do all the time.” The angel’s face hardened once again at the implication Dean was making about him and his actions. “Why is it that you can go around throwing yourself into stupid and dangerous situations but father forbid me from trying to return the favor.” Castiel hissed, letting out a small angry sigh before turning around and heading into his temporary chamber.

“Hey-y don’t walk away from me!” Dean called out but the only response he got from the angel was a slammed door.

“Freaking angels and their unreasonable tempers.” Dean murmured as he stood in front of the fireplace.

“Dean...” Sam started but was cut off by Dean’s glare as he stalked off to his room.

“I guess I should go to bed...” Sam said to the empty room before he followed their example, after all they had a long day tomorrow.

 

~*~

“Morning sunshine” Dean said sarcastically as Cas shuffled into the little common room, his hair all over the place and he was only wearing his trousers and button up shirt; the tie and trench coat missing.

Castiel only glared as he threw himself into the sofa next to the love-seat that Dean was occupying. He had fought sleep as best as he could last night, but it proved futile as he was out within an hour. But it did leave him in a grumpy and tired mood.

“Seems like sleeping beauty didn’t get enough sleep.” Dean said with a smirk, causing the angel’s glare to intensify.

“Dean if you continue with your juvenile ways, my hand will be forced to-” Castiel started but was interrupted by the bathroom’s door opening with a loud creak. Showing a too-cheerful Sam whose smile was practically blinding everyone within a mile radius.

“Dude, what happen to you?” Dean asked, bewildered by his brother’s antics. It looked like his long mane was brushed back in an effort to look what? Presentable? He couldn’t be sure, but he looked like he wanted to make a good impression.

Instead of answering, Sam simply gave him bitchface #4, before he made his way to them.

“So, do we have any idea what subjects we are teaching?” Sam asked as he stood in front of them.

“I’m sorry Sam, but it seems that the only one adequately inform in this situation is you. Why don’t you help us figure out what subjects would complement our skills and personalities?” Castiel said --sounding ashamed of not knowing much about the situation they were in- as he sat upright on the sofa.

“It’s okay Cas, I was actually hoping you would let me help in coming up with the choice.” Sam smiled down at the angel, happy to help.

“So what does the great Sam think of what we should teach.” Dean said snarkily, coming out harsher than he intended but he was still in a poor pissed mood.

“Well there are six subjects being taught this year…” technically there were more but Sam wanted to teach the sixth years. “There’s Defense against the dark arts DADA for short, Arithmancy, Potions, Transfigurations, Potions, Ancient Runes, and Herbology.”

As he finished Sam took a seat next to the angel, earning a glare from Dean who seemed unaware of his own actions. Sam shifted uncomfortably for few more moments before giving up, Dean was going to keep his glare no matter what, he might as well continued and get this over with.

“As I was saying those are the subjects available for us to substitute on, I already chose Ancient Runes, something I can learn myself so I don’t have to completely relied on Gabriel’s spell.” Sam stated earning a slight squint from Castiel.

“No offense Cas, I know you are good with spells and stuff but it only lasts a couple of hours and you have limited access to the main ingredient; your grace.”

They stayed in silence for few more seconds before the angel in the room broke it with a sigh.

“You are correct Sam, I believe that since the subject of Potions sounds familiar to the spells I have perform before and have extensive knowledge of, it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch. After all brewing spells or ‘potions’ as they called it, are more of an intricate formula aided by a kick of magic.” Cas said as his mind went over the tens and thousands of spells he had been drilled on by his superiors; Ishim* for example had been brutal in his training, punishing severely every mistake made, not the most pleasant experience but it was effective in its own way.  
“Then it’s settled.” Sam voiced, turning to look at his older brother who wore a blank expression that would have been impossible to read if it weren’t for the fact that Sam knew him. He knew Dean and his habit of thinking that he was a lowly grunt. He turned to Cas who obviously could read Dean’s blank expression as well. Cas threw a look a look at him almost as if to say ‘Do something’ he simply nodded as he turned to Dean whose expression hadn’t changed, He just had to show him.

“Dean since I am sure you don’t care what subject you get is, would you mind if I choose for you? I have read the entire series more than four times already and I am confident in finding the perfect subject for you to teach.” Sam tried not to squirm under his brother’s blank stare, it was more unnerving than his usual glare.

“Fine” Dean’s gruffly voice echoed in the silent room eliciting a small sigh from both Sam and Cas.

“O-okay… I think you should teach Defense against the dark arts, it’s basically a self-defense class and since they keep changing teachers every school year, there is no real curriculum to follow.” Sam explained running a hand through his now messy hair, he should probably comb it again before they went out to breakfast.

“Fine, now let’s go find Gandalf.” Dean said with a smirk receiving Sam’s Bitch face # 5

~*~

“Good morning Gentlemen, I hope the Sleeping chambers were to your liking.” Dumbledore greeted them as he took a seat behind his desk, the two hunters following suit leaving the angel to stand behind them almost like he was watching over them.

Gabriel had mention the bond between the angel and the hunters especially the more profound one between the older Winchester and his brother. Which he caught a small glimpse when the angel had reassured the hunter the night before.

“Would you like a cup of tea while we attend to the pressing business?” Dumbledore asked once they were all settled down.

The trio simply shook their heads with Dean murmuring something about tea being for English pansies. While Dumbledore simply smile at the oldest Winchester, he expected their stay to bring in more excitement than usual.

“Have we established what subjects you will be teaching during your stay?” Dumbledore asked as a house elf apparated to serve his tea, startling the angel and the hunters, all with very different reactions. Dean looked bewildered, Castiel looked suspicious while Sam look was filled with wonder.

“Yeah” Sam replied while looking at Dean and Cas who nodded in agreement “I chose Ancient Runes, Cas Decided on Potions and Dean has chosen Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“Splendid!” Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping his hands together pleased with their decisions. “All we need now is coming up with aliases for the three of you.”

“Aliases?” Castiel asked as he tilted his head to the side giving the professor a questioning look.

“Indeed, to make sure that the students don’t become suspicious of the true nature of your stay here.” Dumbledore explained as Sam and Dean nodded.

“I see, the aliases are for both our benefit and the benefit of the Population at Hogwarts.” Castiel noted.

“Essentially.”

“Well I think it’s a good Idea if we keep our first names and only change our last names to avoid any incident where we forget our aliases” Sam suggested, mostly for the angel’s benefit. He was still horrible with coming up with aliases as he probably would of choose an obvious pop singer’s name. Although they were in 1996 but it’s best to be safe than sorry. “We should probably shorten your name Cas, after all Castiel is rare enough to raise questions”

“That is probably wise but, what about the last names?” Castiel enquired. “I do not have a last name of my own.”

“Winchester” Dean stated.

“Pardon me?’ Castiel asked not sure what the Hunter was trying to say.

“Your last name is Winchester.” Dean responded as he tipped his head back to stare straight into the angel’s questioning eyes.

“B-but I don’t have a last name” Castiel stammered when receiving Dean’s intense stare

“Not legally, but you are family and since you technically don’t have a last name, it becomes Winchester by default.” Dean said not looking away from the angel who grew flustered as the seconds passed.

“Oh” Cas breathed out, overwhelmed by the implication of the hunter’s statement.

“Yeah” Dean replied, his eyes never leaving the angel.

The professor and Sam were silently witnessing their little exchange with small smiles, it was obvious even to Dumbledore who was essentially a stranger--- about the degree of their affection whether it was platonically or romantically was up for debate.  
Clearing his throat Sam broke their little staring match, knowing full well that if they were left to it, it would be hours before either of them would snap out of it.

When they finally looked away from each other the angel had a slight flush to his face, not knowing the reason as to why he felt flustered. He and Dean had stare into each other’s eyes multiple times before, but he didn’t understand why it felt different this time.

“So, what last names are we going to use?” Castiel asked as he tried controlling his rapid heart-beat, because of his limited access to his grace. He was experiencing many human characteristics that he rather not deal with.

“How about I get to be Smith, Sam gets Wesson** and you’ll be Howell.” Dean answered trying to get this conversation to be over as soon as possible and avoid embarrassing himself further in front of the old man who kept staring at him as if he knew something he obviously didn’t.

“I’m fine with the last names.” Sam said as he lean forward in his seat.

“If we are done with the names I would like to provide you gentlemen with your back story…” Dumbledore stated as the hunters straighten in their seats, their attention on him. “...as there is nothing we can do about the american accents that you have, we can tell the faculty and students that you come from Ilvermorny and will be staying until the professors come back.” 

“Ilvermorny?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah so get this although the knowledge of American wizards is limited, Ilvermorny is a well known Wizarding school founded by Isolt Sayre and her muggle husband James for her adoptive sons and is sometimes considered the equivalent of Hogwarts.” Sam stated as he tried to controlled his excitement as to not make a fool of himself in front of the professor.

“Precisely and the fact that you gentlemen are Americans can help in case you find yourself unfamiliar with any of our customs.” Dumbledore stated as he stood up from his seat “So with the aliases covered, would you gentlemen join me for breakfast where you’ll be introduced to the faculty and students, the other professor’s substituting will arrive just before dinner but there is no reason to wait for their arrival.” 

~*~  
“Wow are those men really going to be substituting as our professors?” Seamus whispered as Professor Dumbledore introduce them.  
“...Without any more delay I present you Samuel Wesson he is going to be substituting Professor Babbling in Ancient Runes, Cas Howell who will be substituting for Professor Slughorn in Potions and Dean Smith who will be filling in for Professor Snape in Defense Against the Dark Arts…”

At the headmaster's statement the dining hall erupted into whispers.

“Hey Hermione aren’t those guys from last night” Harry whispered as he and Ron stared at their temporary professors with suspicion.

“Yeah...but I can’t seem to understand if they are simply professors why would the headmaster prevented us from meeting them last night.” Hermione whispered back as she try to get a better look at the mysterious men.

“Maybwe thewy are ‘idding from somenthwin” Ron said with a mouthful of bacon making Hermione grimaced in slight disgust.

“Hmm..” Hermione responded as she looked away from her ill-mannered friend to Harry who had suddenly lost interested in the new professors in favor for glaring at the Slytherin table or more specifically at a certain blonde.

Harry stared intently at Malfoy’s tired face for any kind of a sign that would tell him what the annoying git has been up to since the beginning of the year, ignoring the whispering going around him. He knew his friends would tell him later what went on, but this was his only chance of finding out what the Slytherin was up to before classes started tomorrow.

However all he saw was Malfoy staring at the shortest man with something keen to interest, that pissed Harry off for some reason. Maybe he was somehow connected to whatever Malfoy and his little crew have been up to, he wouldn’t put it past him to somehow pay off a professor for his schemes.

Harry spent the whole breakfast alternating between glaring at the Slytherin table and absently nodding whenever his friends asked his opinion.Completely missing the look of curiosity he received from the blue eye professor who was curious as to why the green eye boy seemed to be staring so hard at another student that was in the opposite side of the dining hall. 

But despite all the commotion the strange professors brought, Harry knew that today was going to be a busy and boring day. He just hope that tonight would be the night he was finally able to uncover what Malfoy was planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ishim for those who watched the episode "Lily Sunder's has some regrets" was Castiel's commander way before Castiel himself lead his own flight of angel's (Dear god how I love that episode! I was both crying and laughing the whole time...)  
> ** Wesson and Smith are the surnames that Sam and Dean had during season 4 episode 17, you know that episode where dean was eating healthy and Sam worked in tech support and a bunch of other weird stuff happen 
> 
> Here for those who are interested a theory of why Dean became more gruff and manly throughout the series... just remember this is just a theory and has no real and concrete facts to back it up no matter how much I want it to be true
> 
> So as we know Dean has upped his sexiness by having a deeper voice and becoming a lot more gruffier almost losing his pretty boy look that was his signature look at the beginning of the series and sure it could be because he became older with all the bad stuff that keep happening to him and Sam but I like to believe it's because he met our Blue eye angel. After meeting the angel with the sinfully deep voice that might or might not made Dean question his sexuality at one point--- he subconsciously started acting more manlier and stuff to make up for the fact that a pretty boy angel made his heart twitch, his voice got deeper trying to compete with Castiel famous deeper than gravel voice and so no-one wold question his odd behavior towards the angel.
> 
> So there you have my head cannon as to why Dean became more gruff throughout the series


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Guess who just got out of a long grounding sentence? That's right meeee!! It was really hard having had my laptop taken away all because the juice was spilled on it...(Last time I try to be social) I thought it was gonna be fine since the keyboard said it was spill resistance but unfortunately the actual computer is not so when my parents found out they were hella pissed even though we had insurance so we didn't have to pay anything so they used the excuse of my AP exams and EOC's as a reason for me not to even touch the computer but now it has been at least 2 weeks since school ended so I finally convinced them to give it back. So yay!! Even though I was grounded I still wrote some chapters So I will be updating maybe once or twice a week (it will depend on how long it takes me to actually type it and the editing) And Before I let you go read the chapter I would like to thank those who commented and I am sorry I was not able to answer to the comments but I want you all to know I read them and consider all the suggestions! I appreciate every single one! Anyways you may proceed and I apologize for any grammar errors (It has been 11 years *I was 6 at that time* since I learn English and I still get my ass handed to me by this very difficult language, I should probably have stuck with Spanish ) and If anyone wants to hear another of my head cannons please read the note at the end of the chapter

"Before you go, I wanted to make a last-minute announcement considering the students and some of the professor's enquiries…" Dumbledore's voice carried out through the now silent Great Hall, as he stood from his seat. A couple of giggles were heard from the Hufflepuff table. "…about doing a sorting ceremony for the substitute professors as they will become a part of Hogwarts and what better way to welcome them than introducing them to our most beloved tradition."

Now the whole dining hall erupted in agreement, everyone excited to see what house their temporary professors would be sorted in, even the first and second-year students from the Slytherin table joined into the hollering, just as excited as the other three houses.

"It is settled then, come sunset we will begin the ceremony, after the rest of the professors arrive," Dumbledore stated as the students started to leave accompanied by an excited chatter.

"Cas! A little help here," Dean whispered to the angel who was busy staring at a certain blond whose face was framed by a deep scowl--- at the Slytherin table, who seemed to become more and more annoyed as time went on before abruptly standing up and exiting the Great Hall with a swish of his robes.

As Castiel turn towards the eldest Winchester, he saw that Dean was supporting the weight of his much taller and younger brother.

"We need to take Sammy here for a nap before he collapses from his nerd attack," Dean said as Cas went around to support Sam's other side.

"Of course, but shouldn't we bid goodbye to the other professors?" Cas asked, his head cocked to the side, a very Castiel thing to do if you asked Dean, which sent a sense of relief through his being. It had been a long time since Castiel did something so normal, that was not being manipulated by their endless misfortune.

"They are smart, they'll figure it out."

"Of course, Dean." Cas nodded in the direction of Dumbledore where he was having a quiet conversation with Professor McGonagall who had her lips pursed.

"W-wait guys we can't leave yet." Sam's voice was higher than normal and a bit breathless.

"Sorry, Sammy we gotta go. You don't want your precious heroes to see you like this do you?" Dean stated more than asked as he maneuvered Sam out of the Great Hall with Cas supporting half of the other taller man's weight.

"Y-yeah," Sam whispered before he proceeded to pass out.

~~  
"Are those the hunters that Loki sent?" Professor McGonagall asked her perfectly groom eyebrow raised in question.

"Yeah the shortest one is an angel; his brother Castiel. Apparently, there he goes by the alias Gabriel, his true name…"

"Whether he goes by the name Loki or Gabriel. That young man is always causing unnecessary trouble." Minerva interrupted.

"Oh, come now Minerva, you know you adore him. After all, you have a soft spot for troublemakers," Albus stated as his eyes twinkle with amusement at the prospect of one of his oldest and most trusted friend who, although was more strict and uptight, still sympathize with others despite their upbringings.

"What about Samuel...he seemed a bit pale and unsteady, you don't suppose Gabriel warned him of the effects that come with traveling through dimensions,"  
"It's safe to assume that he didn't. After all, it's not likely he would want to share such incident with someone he holds with such a high regard, at least according to his copious number of letters." 

"Well, at least they'll find out soon enough," McGonagall replied before taking a sip from her teacup, no doubt spiked with something stronger than tea.

~~ 

"C-Cas this isn't normal, I mean even if Sam is a little nerdy and was freaking out about meeting his fictional role models, he still wouldn't be passing out frequently." Dean's voice cracked as he turned to look at Cas as they put his brother into his bed.

"You are correct Dean, usually one wouldn't react this way...maybe it's his body trying to adjust to the change in dimensions," Cas replied as his hand rested on the forehead of the younger hunter. His palm emitting a white-blue light that washes over the features of the sleeping Winchester.

"What do you mean adjusting? So, this-" Dean wave a hand in his brother direction "-has nothing to do with that monster that is after us?"

"I never said it wasn't," Castiel responded, removing his hand and taking a step back to look at the sleeping Winchester in front of him avoiding Dean's gaze.

"Just spit it out" 

"Just before Gabriel could send us away, the black smoke was able to grab hold of your brother's leg but Gabriel managed to rip it away, unfortunately not before he did a bit of damage."

"What kind of damage."

"Well, it seems that the creature fed off some of Sam's life force, leaving him vulnerable to the side effects of traveling through dimensions?"

"Freaking Fantastic!" Dean snapped sarcastically "Tell me what type of side effects are we dealing with."

"Well..." Cas looked at the sleeping Winchester before taking a breath. "...it's hard to say. The effects are different to each person."

"That tells me nothing," Dean crossed his arms, trying to convey his irritation to the angel.

"Some people shapeshift into something or someone that acts as their counterpart in the dimension traveled to," Castiel said trying to gather some inner-strength.

"You mean to tell my brother is going to turn either as freaking Bigfoot or some girl with big boobs," Dean narrowed his eyes.

"In theory, yes" Castiel sighed

"Is there some way we can stop this?"

"No, but normally the transformation would happen once every three nights or while under intense pressure," Castiel explained as he took few steps away from the bed and his back touched the wall.

"Is he still going to be able to teach, right? The brats would know something is up if he suddenly backs down from the position, we are supposed to be keeping a low profile." Dean asked while unconsciously following Cas where he had back himself against the wall.

"Dean, don't worry. I used the remaining of my grace to alleviate some of his pai-" Castiel started---his eyes boring into Dean's intense green eyes--- but was interrupted.

"Wait, the last of your grace? Doesn't the spell required your grace to work?" Dean asked as he placed a hand against the wall, trapping the shorter man.

"I meant the remaining of my grace for today. My grace is not gone, it's simply being locked away from my reach, but I am still able to access a limited amount each day. So, this shouldn't affect my ability to cast the spell once classes start." Castiel replied as he broke eye contact with the hunter and pushed himself away from the wall and away from Dean.

"What now? We leave Sam to sleep it off?" 

"It would be best if we do. Meanwhile, we can get acquainted the other staff and maybe some of the students." Castiel replied still turned away from Dean.

"Lead the way, Professor Howell," Dean said in a teasing manner.

"Oh, so now you want to be civil?" Castiel murmured to himself

"What was that?" Dean asked an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing..." Castiel called out as he made his way to the door.

"Whatever let's go, big guy. We should do a perimeter check in case that black thing, decided to follow us here." Dean replied smacking the angel's shoulders none too gently.

~~  
"Draco, stop pouting and come over here," Pansy called out from her spot on the love seat. 

"Malfoys don't pout and must you always be this annoying?" Draco snapped back. He was a Malfoy and they most definitely do not pout.

"I will continue to pester you until you come here so we can figure out a way to get your boyfriend off our backs," Pansy said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"POTTER is not my bloody boyfriend! How many times do I have to repeat myself until a daft cow like you, understands?" 

"Careful dear, if you keep sweet talking me, I'll start thinking you're into me."

"Pansy stop teasing him, don't you see; he's clearly upset that his boyfriend was staring at the new professors instead of him and Draco get your bloody arse over here," Blaise called out 

"He wasn't even looking in their direction," Draco murmured as he stood up from his seat on the window.

"And pray tell, how do you know this?" Blaise asked as he lifted a perfectly groomed eyebrow. 

"Because I felt the heat of his death glare."

"Or more like he saw it since he couldn't stop looking over at the Gryffindor table," Pansy snickered into her hand.

"I swear to both Merlin and Salazar, that if you don't stop I'll hex you," Draco warned as he finally took a seat next to Blaise.

"You are no fun."

"Anyways, with the new professors, we can easily avoid Potter and his cronies," Blaise remarked as he shifted slightly to give Draco a bit more room.

"Maybe depending on what professors we get, we can..." Draco started to say a small smirk gracing his lips. The following two weeks were going to be interesting, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything, I want to say this head cannon is all in my head and has been inspired by me rewatching season 6 and 7 in the same week. Anyways it goes like this; The reason Dean was so heartbroken when he realize Cas [Emmanuel] didn't know who he was, because it happen in season 7 right after going through the experience of losing Cas and thinking that maybe this time he wasn't gonna come back, then seeing he was alive only for that short live happiness to be shatter by the prospect of someone he love and cared for had forgotten, just like in season 6 when he made Cas erase Lisa and Ben's memory of him, which no doubt hurt him and messed him up since no matter what (the fandom or anyone says) he loves Lisa and Ben because they represented a life that although was happy was not really meant for him and so, soon after once again losing someone he loved only to come back but not being able to remember him and having started a new life, definitely broke him and this messed him up even more compared to Lisa and Ben because Lisa and Ben didn't belong in Dean's world but Castiel did. Meaning Dean might of consider sharing his life of a hunter with Cas. So when he died only to come back married and not remember his past probably led Dean to lose hope of ever sharing his life with the only one who belongs in the shitty life he leads as a hunter. His heart broke probably because he saw his last chance of happiness in his life, shatter into millions of pieces in that one small scene.
> 
> So that's my headcanon for that small scene where Dean looks so heartbroken when Cas is like Cas who? and btw I am married (not the exact words but you know this the summed up version of it) And if you guys have any headcanons I would not mind hearing them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! Before you guys continue I just wanted to mention that after the next chapter things will finally start to pick up.... I know it's been slow but I need those chapter to get a feel of what is going to follow. Anyways Carry On...

“I am telling you, the way _Professor_ Cas kept staring at Malfoy is not normal.” Harry snapped as he paced in front of the fireplace. Ready to pull his hair out. What kind of name is Cas anyways?

 

“I bet he is somehow involved with whatever Malfoy is planning.”

 

Hermione looked up from her book and shared a look of concern with Ron. Harry was acting a tad bit more obsessed than normal. Usually, her friend would somehow always be aware of the Slytherin, keeping an eye on him just in case, but this was getting out of hand. He was obsessing over the guy 24/7, whether it was making a snarky comment or wondering whether the look he shared with Pansy and Blaise had a hidden meaning. According to Ron, Harry even spent the night obsessing whether the blond git was roaming around the castle causing mischief.

 

It was time to put a stop to it.

 

“Harry, don’t you think it’s getting a bit out of hand?” Hermione asked one of her eyebrows raised in question.

 

Harry stopped pacing and turned towards her. “That is what I been trying to say this whole time. Whatever Malfoy is up to, it's getting ridiculous.”

 

Hermione sighed, this is Harry she is talking to. If she wants her point to get across, she had to be blunt about it.

 

“I meant your borderline obsession with Malfoy.”

 

Harry shook his head and continue pacing. “It’s not an obsession if he is actually up to something.”

 

“Hermione is right mate,” Ron said, standing up to block Harry’s pacing. “It’s getting pretty ridiculous.”

 

“Ron! Not you too!” Harry moaned exasperatedly, he tried getting past Ron only to be blocked again.

 

“Harry…”

 

“Fine… I’ll stop _obsessing_ over Malfoy only if I don’t find any clue that he is up to something before the professors leave in two weeks.” Harry stated, eyes set with determination.

 

Ron and Hermione shared a look before sighing, their best friend was stubborn and once his mind was made up nothing could change it.

 

~~

“We should probably wait for Sam, the dork probably knows every secret passage in the castle,” Dean suggested as they made a turn only to find a dead end.

 

“I think that is best.”

 

“So…”

 

Castiel squinted his eyes, “So what?”

 

“How are you feeling man? You know with the whole being-human-again thing.” Dean asked as he scratched the back of his neck, a faint flush covered the tips of his ears.

 

Castiel squinted his eyes even more. “If this is the same nonsense as before I would recommend that you _keep your pie hole shut_ as you would so kindly put it.”

 

“W-what no, what I mean is how are you holding up. You know since last time you were human wasn’t a pleasant experience….” Dean trailed off, not wanting to remind himself that it was because of him that Cas had to cope with being human by himself after being kicked out of the bunker.

 

Castiel’s eyes soften. He may not currently have his grace, but he was still able to sense Dean’s guilt rolling off him in powerful waves. He was probably still thinking of what happened after the angels fell from heaven. It was unfair for Dean to carry all that guilt by himself, after all, it was because of him that the angels fell.

 

“Dean...” Castiel said as he placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, the same shoulder that once bared his mark, his claim to Dean’s soul.

 

“No…” Dean said as he tried pulling away “I know what you are doing and I won’t allow it. You can’t just dismiss my horrible actions and put the blame on yourself.”

 

“Fine, I won’t pursue this any longer. But you need to realize now that Gabriel came out of hiding after healing from Lucifer’s attack, everything has been going smoother. We are now attempting to reconstruct heaven and trying to get our wings back.”

 

At his words, Dean let out a chuckled remembering how exactly Gabriel had come out of _hiding_. He had been out in a bar ‘searching for clues’ about their newest case, while Sam had stayed in doing research, or so he thought. He was getting out of the Impala that he had just parked in front of their motel when he heard a high-pitched scream coming from their room. He had burst in, with his gun out expecting to see his brother battling whatever monster had been terrorizing the town. Instead, what he found was a gold mine. His little brother was trying to cover his junk with a pillow scrambling away from ---a very much alive--- Gabriel who was sporting a bushy mustache and laughing maniacally as the room was filled with moans coming from Sam’s computer.

Apparently, Sam had decided to take a short break to watch porn, most specifically the video that Gabriel had left for them. Sam did not see anything out of the ordinary until after Gabriel started coming closer to the screen before reaching a hand out to ‘help him’ only for that hand to come out of the screen into the real world. A couple of months later anytime anyone so much as extended a hand to Sam, the poor moose would still flush a dark red, refusing to make eye contact with anyone especially Castiel and himself. It was a hilarious incident that he would have used it against Sam if it was not for the fact that his brother was incredibly flustered over it and maybe also because he sure knew how to throw a mean punch.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Good. Now let’s go find your brother before going to talk to Dumbledore about appropriate teaching attire.”

 

~

 

“Oh, there you are!” Castiel called out as they bumped into Sam who was coming out of their sleeping chambers.

 

“Yeah, I was going to look for you guys.”

 

“Does that mean you are feeling better?”

 

“Yeah, actually I do.”

 

“Good, because I used the last of my grace, and won’t be much of a use until after tomorrow.”

 

“What do you mean-”

 

“What Cas over here is trying to say is you caught some sort of traveling dimension flu that makes you shapeshift.”

 

Sam stared at Dean, a confuse look painted on his face as he tried to process this additional information. He then turned to Cas, hoping his brother was just messing with him. However, the grave look on Cas face told him that it was true.

 

“How?”

 

“You were left vulnerable to the consequences of traveling through dimensions when the black smoke grabbed hold of your leg and stole some of your life force.”

 

Sam suddenly felt dizzy, he leaned into a cloth cover wall for support, when he felt a shock run through his body, making him pull away from the wall.

“You okay?” Dean asked as he reached to steady his brother.

 

“Y-yeah I’m fine. I just felt a small shock.”

 

“Static?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“If you are feeling up to it, we are gonna ask your role model where we can get some of those dresses the professors seem to wear.”

 

“There are not dresses, they are robes,” Sam replied annoyed but could not keep his smile hidden.

 

“Whatever, just get in loser we’re going shopping.”

 

“I do not understand, where is Sam going to get in? We are literally just standing?”

 

Dean simply chuckled, feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders as he stood in the middle of a creepy hallway while Cas was well Cas and his brother was looking better and smiling. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

“It’s okay Cas, it’s a reference to a movie Dean is obsessed with.”

 

“I don’t get that reference…” Castiel whispered to himself looking a bit confused but still smiling. After all, he could not help himself when both brothers were smiling at him, with such a tender look in their eyes.

 

“It’s all right, Cas when we get home you, me and Sammy here are going to have a movie marathon,” Dean stated as he put his shoulder around Cas as they made their way into Dumbledore’s office.

 

“I’ll like that very much like that,” Cas answered as he flashed them with such a brilliant and warm smile.

 

“It’s settled then, we got ourselves a movie date night,” Dean said before his cheeks flushed a bit red, but did not look or pulled away from Cas.

 

“Yeah, sounds fun. Maybe I can finally show you guys the movie about bees I watched when I was human.”

 

Both brothers groaned but did not complain any further. It would be a nice break for them to spend family time together. Yes, family time because he was no longer Castiel the badass angel who they had first met so many years ago but Cas the angel who had fallen from grace for their sake and pick them over his family in heaven over again. Because it was Cas the angel who died for them and became their best friend and family. A true Winchester at heart.

 

After the boys left the cloth covering the wall fell revealing a mirror, as black smoke started to seep out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....my wayward son  
>  For there'll be peace when you are done  
> Lay your weary head to rest  
> Don't you cry no more... 
> 
> *Ugly sobbing in the corner* It's almost a month since the s12 finale and i am barely comprehending what went on


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting ceremony takes place this chapter! The sorting ceremony is going to be similar to the one in the HP books where only the one wearing the hat can hear the hat's thoughts which are italicized and the ones bolded are the ones everyone can read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was supposed to post this on Monday but my immediate family celebrated father's day on Saturday (which lasted until 2 am) and then we had a barbecue on Sunday with our extended family (mind you it was not to celebrate fathers day but because it was a warming house party for my older brother which ended pretty late) and Monday I woke up around 3 pm which my mom got pissed off at (probably jealous that I got to sleep in while she had to wake up early to work) and made me walk around the neighborhood with her for an hour! I went dress in my PJs hoping she would be too embarrassed to continue but mother didn't care and that I look like a hobo... Anyways I didn't like this chapter very much since I rewrote the whole thing because It didn't feel right and oh god the grammar is horrendous!

“I’m tired of all the freaking British accents,” Dean grumbled as they stepped inside the guest chambers. “It reminds me of Crowley’s annoying accent.”

 

“Of course, you are well acquainted with his accent.”

 

“Yeah Dean, I thought you actually like it since you did end up becoming BFFs with him when you were a demon.”

 

“Screw both of you, and Cas you can’t say shit you practically were having an affair with him behind our backs.”

 

“Well to be fair Sam was in the cage and you were with Lisa,” Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

 

“So just because of that doesn’t mean you had to turn to him for help.”

 

“I am not having this conversation with you…” Castiel huffed out “...Sam, what are we going to do about the wands?”

 

“Well-” Sam tried to answer but Dean interrupted him.

 

“You can’t just end the conversation like that. Conversations don’t work that way.”

 

“Um-”

 

“You can’t force someone to hold a conversation with you.”

 

“Well, you can’t just avoid conversations like this forever you know?”

 

“You do it all the time Dean. You avoid having serious talks about feelings-”

 

“Hey um, maybe I’ll come back later-”

 

“Nope, you are staying right here so we can talk about our feelings and braid each other's hair like this big baby wants to.”

 

“If you are not going to be sincere Dean-”

 

Sam quickly left when both Dean and Cas became distracted glaring at each other. He just hopes they would make up before dinner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I would like to welcome the remaining two professors Bathilda Edgecombe; she is going to be teaching Muggle Studies until Professor Burbage comes back,” Dumbledore said from his spot in the middle of the Great Hall as he turned towards a beautiful brunette who was clad in dark purple robes. “and Gilderoy Nott a former Student here at Hogwarts who is going to be teaching History of Magic” Dumbledore turned towards a handsome man who was smiling in a mischievous manner as he stared out towards the students who were furiously whispering in excitement.

 

“Sammy...look at that British chick. She’s smoking hot!” Dean whispered trying to get Sam’s attention but instead, he received a glare from the angel instead, who told him to keep quiet.

 

Meanwhile, Sam was staring intently at the man in front of him. He looked very familiar. It was like Sam knew who exactly he was...but his brain refused to comply with an answer.

 

“Now if the new professors would step forward, we would like to begin the sorting ceremony, our way of welcoming you into our school.”

 

The substitute professors stepped forward to the stool placed in the middle of the room, where a battered old hat sat. The sight made Sam vibrate with excitement, thoughts of the familiar man, forgotten.

 

“We will start with the lovely Ms. Edgecombe” Dumbledore motion towards the stool as McGonagall picked up the Hat. The Great Hall remain silent as both students and professors held their breath in excitement as the petite woman took a seat.

 

Not 20 seconds after the hat was placed on her head that the Sorting Hat called out “ **Gryffindor!** ” In a loud voice that echoed in the room, before the Gryffindor erupted in loud cheers followed by the rest of the houses and professors.

 

Bathilda rose from the stool beaming as she walked towards the Gryffindor table and gave a small bow before taking a seat at the professors' table.

 

“Mr. Wesson…”

 

Sam gulped as his alias was called, before stepping forward with a little push from his brother who gave him a crooked smile and the thumbs up.

 

He prayed that hat would not expose him for not being a true wizard, before relaxing… Professor Dumbledore would not let that happen… it would cause too much of an uproar. He took a seat on the small stool that groaned underneath his weight, before turning to look at Dumbledore who smile, his eyes held a hint of amusement as he sent a small wink his way as McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

 

_‘Hmmm, a Winchester....interesting. I heard of your lineage...muggles with incredible power… you have Slytherin blood running through your veins......but you have what it takes to be a Gryffindor... you also have the makings of a great Hufflepuff...but I see that your heart truly lies with..._ “ ** _Ravenclaw!_** ”

 

The Ravenclaw table erupted in applauses, as Sam stood up slightly dazed, and gave a small bow before taking his seat next to Bathilda who gave him a soft smile.

 

“Good job Sammy…” Dean whispered lightly as he steps towards the stool, ready to get it over with.

 

“Dean Smith if you would…”

 

As McGonagall place the hat on his head, Dean felt an urge to burst out laughing at the ridiculous situation he was in but held it in for the sake of the school brats as to not scare them shitless before he had an actual chance of interacting with them.

 

_‘Would you look at that, another Winchester… you all have the makings of every house...I wonder which house your heart lies in…. Slytherin would not be a bad choice...such brilliant potential…. what is it with Winchester blood so full determination ...pride...hmm yes... however, your heart is too stubborn for that...you are a_ “ ** _Gryffindor_**!”

 

Dean stood up from the stool, as the Gryffindor table cheered him on. He was shocked that the talking hat knew his real identity, however, he was not worried as his brother did not give any indication of concern. He shoved his thoughts away as he strutted to the Gryffindor table where proceeded to give a grandiose bow. This lead the Gryffindor table to get more hyped up as the cheering grew louder.

 

Dean simply smirked as he made his way back to where his brother sat.

 

“Gryffindor huh? I always knew you would fit right in with them after all you are the brave one in the family.” Dean wanted to argue but seeing the soft smile and admiration in his brother’s eyes, he could only return the smile.

 

“Mr. Howell.”

 

Cas stepped into the seat and gave a gentle smile at McGonagall as she placed the hat on top of his head. He was strangely excited after witnessing the reactions from both brothers.

 

_A true angel...hmm interesting...with the makings of a true Winchester, maybe you will feel right at home with the Slytherins...but your heart is not there...you are loyal to only one...your fierce desire to protect and remain loyal...your heart is in the right place…_ “ ** _Hufflepuff!_** ”

 

Castiel slowly stood up as a brilliant smile grace his lips, the Winchester brothers stood up and cheer him on along with the Hufflepuff table, followed by the rest of the houses, all of them taken in by his smile.

 

Cas gave a small bow to the Hufflepuff table before he made his way next to Sam and Dean who clapped him on the back.

 

As the cheering seized Dumbledore cleared his throat.

 

“As I mentioned before Mr. Knott was a former student here in Hogwarts and therefore has already been sorted into his own house-”

 

“He looks like a Gryffindor!” Someone hollered from the back.

 

“Nah, he looks more like a Ravenclaw!” Someone else rebutted.

 

Dumbledore simply gave an amused smile before he took a step back to place his arm on the young man's shoulder. “Why don’t we just see for ourselves instead?”

 

The man called Gilderoy gave the students a wicked smile that causes them to hold their breath in anticipation before he looked straight at Professor McGonagall giving her a small wink and lowered his head which she simply rolled her eyes at before smiling as she placed the small hat on top of his head.

 

The students gasped in shock as they had never seen or heard of anyone wearing the hat other than in their first sorting ceremony. This grabbed Sam’s interest as he sat up straighter waiting to see what would happen next.

 

“ ** _You fool, are you implying that my first sorting of you was wrong! My answer still remains the same...Slytherin is the house for you!_** ” The sorting hat voice echoed in the great hall, leaving everyone in shock for the second time that day.

 

After few moments of silence, the Slytherins stood up to cheer, followed by the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, after some hesitation, the Gryffindors joined in.

 

Gilderoy gave a bow, as the headmaster announce the beginning of dinner.

* * *

 

 

_Gilderoy Knott...His name is not in any way familiar to me...but why does he himself seem familiar...I am confident that I have never seen or heard his name in any of the Harry Potter books or movies except for Gilderoy Lockhart. Maybe he is from the Nott family but the spelling is not the same..._

 

“.... Sam?” 

 

“Huh? Yes?” Sam turned to look at his brother.

 

“I was just asking you if you wanted to come with me and Cas to explore the castle and check for anything out of the ordinary that might suggest that the black smoke followed us,” Dean said as he leans back in his seat, head resting in the back of his chair.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Sam replied absently as his mind wandered back to the former Slytherin.

 

“Are you okay? You are not feeling sick, again are you?” This time Castiel asked, making Dean sit up straight as he looked over to Sam his eyes narrowed.

 

“No, it's not that. Hey, what do you guys think of that Gilderoy guy?” Sam reassured them, then turned to look at the guy in question who was eating his second serving of Slytherin cake while talking to Dumbledore between bites.

 

“He seems like a pretty chill dude” Dean replied as he gauges his brother’s expression.

 

Dean response was followed by Castiel’s own. “Yeah, he seems pretty _chill_ ” Emphasizing on the word ‘chill’ with finger quotations. It made Dean smile, the dude definitely got that from watching _Friends_.

 

“But does he look familiar?”

 

“No?”

 

“Oh”

 

“We should probably get going” Castiel suggested as he stood up, followed by both hunters as they all bid goodnight to the rest of the professors. With one last look at the familiar man, Sam turned the corner that leads to their guest chambers.

* * *

 

  “How many floors does this castle have?” Dean asked as he climbed the last step for the seventh floor. He was getting too old for this.

 

“It has-”

 

“Nope, I don’t want to hear it. After we check this floor lets called it quits and leave it for tomorrow.”

 

“Wow, Dean is your old age catching up to you?” Sam teased.

 

“As long as I can still kick your ass I will remain young.” Dean puffed his chest up.

 

“...if that’s the case then you must be really old.”

 

“Why you-” Dean lunged himself at his brother “I can still kick your ass!”

 

“Dean there is nothing to be ashamed of, growing older is just is the natural way of life,” Castiel said as both brothers wrestled on the floor

 

“No one is talking to you, old man! You are older than this castle!” Dean called out as he held a struggling Sam in a headlock after few more moments of struggle Dean released him and both brothers laid on the floor panting.

 

“If that was meant to be an insult, you are greatly mistaken...for angels the older you are the stronger and more powerful you become.” Cas turned his nose upward much like he had seen some humans do.

 

“In that case, then you must be a fledging,” Dean called out as he pulled Cas down to the floor where he and Sam laid, before tickling the angel, who let out a very girlish scream, making both Sam and Dean laugh in delight.

 

“U-unha-and me-e you hea-athen.” Cas gasped out through fits of laughter trying to get away from the older Winchester, but all efforts were in vain as the hunter had the upper hand in that he had never experienced this torturous treatment before

 

“Such big words, Cas. Did someone cram a dictionary down your throat.”

 

“I’ll cram a dictionary down-” Before Cas was able to finish they heard a throat clearing making all three men scramble to get up.

 

“Professors?” A boy with startling green eyes and a lightning scar stood in front of them, flank by a red-haired boy and a girl with an untamable dark hair.

 

Sam sucked his breath in, he was standing in front of the HARRY POTTER! Along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley! They look very similar to the actors who play them in his dimension with slight differences; like Harry and Hermione having darker skin and Ron was slightly taller.

 

“Um... we were just exploring.” Dean cleared his throat as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, before giving them a charming smile.

 

After few moments of awkward silence, Hermione stepped forward. “So... how is Hogwarts compared to Ilvermorny?”

 

“It’s pretty impressive...even back home we heard tales of the great Hogwarts.” Sam rushed, trying to cover for the confused stares from both Dean and Cas.

 

“I suppose so, how do you like it here so far? Are you ready for classes tomorrow? I am looking forward to tomorrow’s lessons.”

 

“Hermione…” Ron whispered but was blatantly ignored.

 

“It’s great so far, I love the feeling this castle gives although it's very hard to navigate, and as for tomorrow’s lesson, it’s best to keep it a secret for a bit longer. I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise.” Castiel responded as he gave the trio a small smile.

 

“Yes of course professor!” Hermione replied with excitement.

 

Harry stood back as he looked at the ‘professors’ with suspicion. As he stares at the trio in front of him, he found himself looking at a pair of green eyes much like his own, both silently having a staring match before the professor broke eye contact to clear his throat.

 

“Well… this is fun and everything but we have a big day tomorrow, better get some sleep.”

 

“You are right, we should get going-” Hermione said as she turned to look at her friends before remembering something “Oh how rude of us! My name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.”

 

“It’s nice to meet all you.” Sam greeted them as both Cas and Dean nodded in agreement.

 

Hermione nodded, pleased with the development. “We’ll see you tomorrow Professors! Come on Ron, Harry, let’s go we should head back to the common room before Ron and I leave for prefect duties.”

 

With that the golden trio left in a hurry, whispering amongst them.

 

“We should get going too, we can continue to this floor tomorrow night,” Dean suggested as he turned to leave.

 

“Yeah, let’s go…” Sam gave the hallway one last look before following Dean with Castiel trailing after them.

 

None of them notice the professor with deep brown hair and a mischievous smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOoooooo Gilderoy Knott.... he is not an OC character... sort of .... he's someone we know... kind of... I left very small clues to see if any of you could actually guess.... it's pretty easy to guess at least to me, but then again I wrote this sooo. Anyways Bathilda Edgecombe is a small OC character that is there purely because we need more substitute professors and will help move the plot along. After this chapter is when we are going to get to the nitty-gritty stuff
> 
> P.s. Has anyone here read the manga/webtoon "19 Days" caused it's amazing!!! O 19 Days, 19 Days where is the next chapter! I have been waiting years for it!
> 
> P.s.s WHY is Tumblr sooo hard to use ( I recently re-opened my Tumblr, the first time I deleted cause I couldn't use it, I am still having hard using it....maybe my friends are right maybe I am an old soul trap in a 17-year-olds body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Guys enjoyed it....this work is a bit of an experiment as I have been wanting to read a Supernatural crossover Harry Potter with my ships .... but alas I have yet to find one so I decided to write one myself.... Hope it was not to horrible as I hardly am someone with good grammar anyways Thanks for reading and don't forget to write your thoughts on the story or if you have questions don't hesitate on asking ~~~~ Bee_Valeria ~(^_^)~


End file.
